winds of heaven and hell
by The Gone Angel
Summary: ...that will fly the two in the opposite direction. /crack!ship: Evan/Natalie/


**Disclaimer: I don't own 39 Clues.**

**More of a realistic scene of where Natalie goes when she dies. Hell. Isabel, too.**

**WARNING: Might be a bit religious for some people who don'e believe in God, but I swear that I think it's okay to read if you read Day of Doom.**

* * *

Natalie knew the dangers of grabbing that electric pole, but what she didn't know was how weak she actually was. It had killed her a second after her slender fingers grasped the pole, ready to bang it into Vesper One's forehead to kill him. Instead, it killed her. She was alone in the darkness now, waiting to see if she would be in Heaven or Hell. Another sulking figure nearby was Evan Tolliver, Amy's boyfriend.

Natalie noticed their distance, and wondered if Amy cared about Evan as much as Jake. Certainly, Ian never stood a chance anymore, she had noticed. Amy moved on while Ian daydreamed of their marriage in the future. It was quite silly, but she cared about her brother and didn't want him more damaged. But it seemed as if Amy was a boy-magnet, because Jake came into the picture.

Jake was a strange character. Sneaky, but also trustful. Full of himself, but also kind to his loved ones. Jake was actually a mix of her brother and Evan, the sneakiness and the smartness, the love for history. It was Amy's perfect match, Natalie noted sadly, only because Jake had some of Ian and Evan in him that Amy never noticed before. Maybe that was why she had a strong infatuation with him.

But, Natalie still thought Ian knew her best. She'll always support him, dead or alive. Natalie finally tugged herself out of her thoughts, wandering towards Evan. She supposed she could make conversation while she was here. Natalie hoped Isabel wouldn't be coming here if she died. "Hello, Evan," she said sharply, glancing around. "How are you?"

Evan plastered on a friendly smile, just for her, but she could see it was fake. "Fine, you?" he asked, "I'm sure it was hard to die at such a young age."

"I'm..." Natalie paused. Was she okay or not? "Fine, thanks." She assured, oozing fake, but it was probably believable. By the look in Evan's eyes, he didn't believe her, which was surprising. Natalie was mostly worried about if she would go to Heaven or Hell. How will she be judged? Will the bad things she has done over-weigh the small good?

"Are you sure?" Evan asked again. Natalie was starting to get annoyed by his pestering. _I should have left him alone, _she thought wistfully, _Then I could worry to myself without dragging Amy's old boyfriend into this. _

"I'm sure," she snapped, her fierce gaze locked on his friendly one. "Now leave me alone." She turned away from him, not wanting to cry in front of him. She didn't want to appear as weak in her final moments of being judged. But, also, maybe she _should _give him a chance, it might help her get into Heaven, to show it wasn't the real Natalie that lived in the world, just a clone of Isabel.

Before she could turn around to apologize, Evan already poked her shoulder, smiling slightly. "Jeez, Natalie, do you _have _to have the exact same personality as your brother?" he asked. Natalie scoffed at that. No matter what, she was _not _related to that lovesick fool. He was too grumpy about shopping, something all Kabras had in their blood.

"I do not," she protested, waving a manicured hand as she spoke, "He's a lovesick fool for your girlfriend." Seeing Evan's sad expression, she quickly moved on. "He's too grumpy about shopping."

"Maybe," Evan said with a grin, which made her have a tinge of red on her face, "He's _not _exactly like you. My mistake. Anyway, shopping is a girl thing."_  
_

"Says the boy who loves _flowers _and _chocolates. _Honestly, Evan, that's too girly for a boy," Natalie fired back, a small smirk on her face as Evan looked away, uncomfortable with the truth in her words.

Then he smiled tiredly. "So, what? I liked them because my girlfri- Amy...liked them, too," he said sharply, looking away. "Sorry, I just keep forgetting we're _dead_!" Natalie winced at his words, finally remembering that they were bantering back and forth like fools while being in almost darkness, except for the glow of Evan and her lighting up the black walls around.

Evan sighed deeply, apologizing once again, "And I'm sorry, Nat...you died so young. You never knew what life or love meant."

Natalie yawned. "Maybe it's for the best I don't know what love is...I never wanted it anyway," she replied crossly, "It turned my brother into a fool." Evan stared at her a tiny bit more, before she got too uncomfortable with it. "Stop _staring _at me, please. And don't call me Nat!" And she didn't know why _she, _herself, was staring back at Evan still, even after she mumbled for him to stop staring at _her._

Maybe it was because it seemed as if with his stupid coke bottle glasses off, and maybe even the fact he was dead, made him very handsome. Natalie sighed, having enough with her maybes. She did something she wouldn't have as a Kabra, living in the world. She laid down on the darkened glass, its sweet smell combing through her brown hair. Evan laughed, almost surprised. "What would Ian say about this?" he attempted to mock, and Natalie, for once, laughed along.

She needed some company, and she didn't really mind who provided it for her. Evan sat next to her, but refused to lay down on the grass. Maybe it brought memories of Amy to him. Natalie didn't know, but she actually wanted to find out. "You know," Evan started, and Natalie sighed deeply.

"Don't go apologizing again, Tolliver, or I'll personally shred your face with my nails," threatened Natalie, turning her head to face him.

"You don't have your creepy poisonous nails, Nat," Evan reminded her. She gasped dramatically, even though she already knew she didn't have them.

"Oh, really? I bet my nails PLAIN hurt almost as bad," she hissed, threatening him again. She didn't like the fact he wasn't taking her seriously. She was a Kabra, for god's sake! She was always feared.

Evan just stuffed his hands in the pockets of his jacket, smiling at what she said. "Natalie, I have no reason to fear you," he said calmly, looking at her with a raise of his eyebrow. "You're-"

Natalie stood up, and stomped on his feet angrily, a scowl darkening on her pretty face. "Honestly, I thought you knew..." she whispered, her voice whipping through the silenced midnight. "That I've almost _killed _your bloody girlfriend and her monkey brother loads of times in the clue hunt!" She narrowed her pale, sparkling amber orbs. "Does that effect you any, Tolliver?"

Evan stared back, looking very calm, which made Natalie more furious. "No, it doesn't," he replied smoothly, "You've _changed _and _I _can see it. You're not a murdering psychopath who was practically brainwashed by her mother...you're strong and brave for a simple fourteen-year-old."

"Simple?" she scoffed bitterly, "I'm a Lucian. Nothing rings simple in that. I'm also a Vesper. It's in my _blood _to kill."

"But it's your choice to kill," Evan murmured softly, "And I think you'd rebel it, Natalie."

Natalie's eyes darted back to look at him and his caring eyes...He was too sweet for his own good. She was already a killer. She was already a murdering psychopath. She started laughing at the pure thought of her going to Heaven, because no matter _what _she did, she'd always be going straight to Hell. She ignored Evan's worried look, and kept laughing, her musical laughter...

...It almost sounded insane. And trust her, she wasn't in the mood for a cliche of which the girl fell insane, and the boy brought her back to health. Because this is Natalie Kabra and Evan Tolliver you're talking about, two dead teenagers who are waiting for fate. Evan swung his arm around her shoulder, and she didn't brush him off.

Right now she needed the comfort, since there was nothing else to be dead for. "Natalie..." whispered Evan quietly, and she realized her head was now buried in Evan's chest, and his chin rested on top of her head. It was peaceful, for once...she needed the peace, too.

"...Thank you, Evan," she thanked, grateful for him constantly helping, even when she was acting totally rude to him. She felt him lift up her chin, so she stared right into his green eyes.

Wait...what?

She actually felt insecure right now. _The closeness, and he might kiss me! I might not be wearing lip gloss! The dread..._She channeled out her weird thoughts, and stood on her toes. _Who knew Evan was so tall?!_

She leaned upward, and their lips touched.

It didn't last long, before something started to pull them away; Evan upwards and herself farther down.

**"Evan goes to Heaven, and Natalie and Isabel go to Hell."**

Natalie didn't even know her mum watched her kiss Evan! She didn't have time to be embarrassed, though, because the fact that the loud voice mentioned she'd go where her _mum is going _made her grab Evan's hands, holding tightly.

She squeezed her eyes shut, biting her lower lip. "Please...don't let go, Evan...please," she whimpered, "I don't want to go where my mum is going."

And she felt Evan reassuringly squeeze her hands with his own. "I promise," he promised, gripping her hands tighter than before. She felt strong wings yanking her away from him, and the tears fell down her cheeks, drops of scarlet blood dribbling down her chin as she bit her lip harder.

She didn't want to be in Hell. She wanted to be in Heaven with Evan and the others. She was just fourteen, right? Surely she could be spared of the cold darkness of Hell.

The winds didn't think so as they tugged her harder back, and Evan got tugged upwards further. Finally, those winds won as she fell through the ground, screaming for mercy, while Evan flew upwards, screaming for her to come back.

_And it turned out as yet another tragedy...like the Titanic and much more. _

* * *

**And there's my crack!ship. I personally think it's terrible, but I'd like your opinions. :D**

**-Gone**


End file.
